


Hello stranger

by littlediable



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Negan x reader smut(Y/n) and Negan had lost each other on the way and finally meet again
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 15





	Hello stranger

“Wrap it up, we’re leaving.”, Negan called as he intensely watched Rick, a devious smirk on the saviors lips, his green eyes were focused on the former cop. “Don’t look at me like that Rick, don’t worry, I’ll miss you too.”, he winked at him and turned towards the vans, whistling his typical tune as he swung Lucille over his shoulder.

“I didn’t really believe the stories it at first, a man called Negan, who walks around with a baseball bat, who also seems to be a true asshole? It sounded a bit sketchy, but it truly reminded me of somebody I knew, somebody from my life, before the apocalypse.”, the voice made him freeze on the spot, he slightly tilted his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed together as he slowly turned towards her, “Hello stranger.”. 

A chuckle escaped him as his eyes found her (y/e/c) ones, he pressed Lucille into Simons hands, strode towards her and wrapped his arms around her. (Y/n) laughed against his skin, squealing as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his middle, “how the fuck did you even survive?”, he murmured against her forehead, kissing her soft skin. “Oh stop that, as if you thought, that I was dead?”, her eyes were wandering across his face, the all too familiar warmth began to spread through her, it felt surreal, to finally be back in his arms. 

“Come on, follow me, we’ve got some things to talk about.”, he began to walk towards the vans once again, only stopping as “now, why would I follow you?” left her lips. (Y/n) couldn’t quite pin point the expression on his face down to anything specific, “I’m not letting you stay here, (y/n).”, the icy undertone in his voice made her shudder, his expression was hard, emotionless, not giving her any space to argue. 

“I can’t just leave, Negan.”, she didn’t care about the confused bystanders, her heart was still rapidly beating, hands buried in the pockets of her leatherjacket, knowing not to enrage her old friend any further. A groan left Negan, he ran a hand across his face, “I’ll bring you back tomorrow, if that’s what you want.”, a smirk made its way onto her lips, she still knew how to handle him, good. 

Rick grasped her wrist, ignoring the sharp glare Negan shot him, “you shouldn’t trust him, (y/n) he-”, Negan's sarcastic laugh interrupted him, a distressed expression grazed Ricks features, slightly turning his head towards his enemy. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back tomorrow.”, she squeezed his hand, shot him one last smile and walked towards Negan, taking his hand. “Don’t.”, (y/n) pinched his skin, stopping him from embarrassing Rick any further. 

The two of them were riding in one truck, he had to bite down any sarcastic comments, that were about to bubble out of him, knowing that she was in no mood to be messed with. “I missed you, doll.”, Negan smiled at her, eyes momentarily wandering across her face, truly taking her in for the first time, since he had last seen her. “Missed you too.”, she mumbled, trying to control her racing heart, biting down the gasp, that was about to leave her as he placed his hand on her thigh. 

“Welcome to the sanctuary.”, he whistled, fingers interlaced with hers, Negan wasn’t planning on letting go of her anytime soon. He pulled her through the hallways, up the stairs, to his quarters, “is Lucille here?”, her question made him visibly gulp, the grip he had on her hand got tighter. “No, she died a few years ago.”, Negan whispered, fumbling with the handle of his door.

Wordlessly she pulled him in for a hug, hands grasping the fabric of his worn out leatherjacket, her insides were churning, her heart felt heavy, she had loved Lucille, it was hard to process the fact, that she was gone, truly gone. (Y/n) could still remember most of the nights, where she had crashed on Negan and Lucilles couch, head pressed against his chest as she was sleeping upstairs. Even though (y/n)s heart had always been aching for him, she had never crossed the invisible line, never found the strength in her to admit her feelings to him, knowing that she could easily lose Lucilles friendship on the way. 

“It’s alright, still got her with me.”, he patted his baseball bat, the typical Negan-smirk on his lips, he pushed her down on his couch and walked towards his stack of alcohol. “Same as usual?”, his voice got raspier, he was trying to push the old memories, that were about to flood through his mind, away. An approving hum rumbled through her, (y/n) was pulling off her jacket, unlacing her boots, trying to get herself as comfortable as possible. 

Negan placed the glass of whisky down on the coffee table, sat down next to her and pulled her legs onto his lap, this felt like a dream. He had terribly missed her, (y/n) had always been one of his closest friends, his shoulder to cry on, if things with Lucille were about to escalate once again, but she had also been the girl he had been crushing on for the longest time. It felt surreal to be reunited with her, years after he had last seen her, “so, how’s life?”, she casually asked, bit down on her lip, to stop the ridiculous smirk from spreading.

He told her all about the sanctuary, about their rules and his reasons for going against Rick and his community, trying to make her understand, why he was treating them like that. She intensely listened, hanging onto every word, that left his lips, keeping herself from drifting off into another daydream, where she’d think about their past experiences together. “What about you?”, he mindlessly ran his hand up and down her legs, sipping on his drink every now and then, relishing in the feeling of being that close to her. 

“You know, the usual I guess, lost my parents along the way and somehow stumbled across Ricks community a few days ago, desperate for a place, where I could sleep, without having to worry about any nearby walkers.”, a yawn left her lips, followed by a drowsy smile, (y/n) took a hold of his wandering hand, “I truly missed you, Negan.”. He pulled her against his chest, inhaling her scent, trying to remind himself once again, that this was real, she was indeed sitting next to him, he had her back, finally. 

The savior couldn’t keep his hands from wandering underneath her shirt, giving into the feelings, that had been taking up his mind for the longest time, coaxing a small groan out of her. She lifted her head off his chest and grasped the fabric of his red scarf, (y/n)s eyes were hooked onto his green ones, only slightly switching her focus down onto his lips, debating wether or not she should just give into her cravings and kiss him. Negan seemed to make the decision for her as he dipped his head down and lightly pressed his lips against hers, tasting her for the first time ever. 

His stubble was poking her skin, intensifying the new sensation, her hands grasped the back of his neck, keeping him from moving away from her. Negan pulled her onto his lap, deepening the kiss as he pushed his tongue past her lips. She moaned into his mouth, slightly moving her hips against his, feeling the growing bulge in his pants, “shit doll, I’ve pictured this moment so many times.”, he moved his mouth down her jaw, sucked on her skin and slightly bit into the spot underneath her ears. 

“Fuck, me too.”, she could feel the faint beating of her pulse between her thighs, her eyes rolled backwards, (y/n) had to remind herself to breathe, she was put under his spell, wrapped in his embrace. “Bet you’re panties are fucking soaked by now, huh?”, he whispered into her ear, shamelessly cupping her centre, her palms were sweaty, giving into the tingling feeling, that was crashing upon her in waves. 

Negan rose from the sofa, with her wrapped around his body, he pinned her down on his mattress, hands finding their way back to her core. “Please, Negan, touch me.”, she pressed her head into the soft material of his bedding, "on one condition only.”, he stopped his movements, eyes finding hers. 

“You’ll stay.”, (y/n) seemed to snap out of her trance, she firmly placed her hands on his chest and shoved him off her. “You fucking asshole.”, she smirked at him, he hadn’t changed at all, this felt like a bid déjà-vu to her, reminding her of the day, where she had told him, that she’d only touch him, if he’d come clean to Lucille, something (y/n) knew he’d never do. 

“Payback’s a bitch, doll.”, he dipped his head down and kissed her, Negan had to taste her, knowing he had her trapped, she’d give into his command in a few moments, only guessing, that she must feel the same way about him. “Fuck.”, she moaned into his mouth, hands holding onto his jacket, “okay”, she nodded her head, trying to convince herself, that this was the right thing to do. “Good choice.”, he kissed down her neck, hands wandering underneath her shirt, exploring her soft skin, up to her boobs, Negan groaned as he noticed, that she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

(Y/n) lifted her head off the mattress, pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her skin to his hungry eyes, her head was spinning, he was touching her, finally, after years of teasing each other. “You’re gorgeous, doll.”, he sucked on her nipples, his beard was roughing up her skin, a burn she’d learn to love in no time. Her own hands were beginning to wander, exploring the unfamiliar territory, up his chest, where she tugged on the fabric of his white shirt, hoping that he’d get the hint. 

“Patience”, he mumbled against her skin, snatching her hands off his chest and pinning them down on the bed, Negan was still showing some love to her chest, admiring her skin, the skin he had wanted to touch numerous times before. Slowly he kissed his way down to her trousers, hands placed on her thighs, crawling closer to her aching heat. His eyes found hers as he pressed a kiss to her clothed core, she didn’t need to see his lips, to know that he was smirking at her. Negan finally began to take off some of his own clothes, first the leatherjacket and then his white shirt, (y/n)s eyes were dancing across his skin, desperate to feel his skin against hers. 

Negan unbuttoned her trousers, whispered a small “up”, for her to lift her hips, helping him pull the fabric down her legs, her panties were soaked through by now, completely ruined by her wetness. “You’re dripping.”, he chuckled against her thighs, slightly biting into the skin, teasing his way up to her core, where he shifted her panties to the side and plunged one finger into her heat, without warning her. “Oh shit, Negan.”, her hands found his hair, tangling themselves in it, trying to keep herself grounded, scared that she’d slip away any time soon. 

He ripped the fabric apart, ignoring the small protests, that left her lips, he added another finger into her heat as he kissed her clit. “Shh”, he whispered, trying to stop her from moving around too much, she hadn’t been touched like this in a long time, (y/n)s mind was racing, trying to stop herself from coming right there and then. Negan seemed to realize, how desperate she was to finally feel him against her, he slowly rose from the bed, tugged off his own trousers and boxers, while he was staring down on her. 

(Y/n) crawled towards him, grasped his throbbing length, only to he pushed backwards by him shortly after. “Relax.”, Negan kissed up her neck, to her lips, he pushed his tongue past her lips as he ran his tip through her folds, coating himself with her slickness. A moan fell from her lips, (y/n) interlaced her fingers with Negan's, her breathing got quicker the moment he finally pushed his length into her heat. Negan had his head buried in the crook of her neck, groaning against her skin, she felt good around him, tight, much better than he had ever imagined. She wrapped her legs round his waist, trying to pull him even closer, moaning his name, he completely stretched her, she was able to feel his every vein. 

“Negan, please.”, she needed him to move, to fasten his pace and wreck her, like she had imagined so many times before. He smirked, lifted his head off her skin and began to pound into her, set on a ferocious pace, making her squirm underneath his body. “So desperate.”, his eyes wouldn’t leave hers, Negan could tell that she was already close, she probably hadn’t been touched in a long time, thank goodness, otherwise he’d probably feel that small tingle of jealousy rise in his veins. His name fell from her lips, a fire was building up in her abdomen, pushing her closer to the edge with every thrust of his. 

He kept on rolling his hips against hers, (y/n)s walls were clenching around him, “Negan I -”, her first orgasm of the night washed over her, she moaned his name, nails clawing into the skin of his biceps, not noticing the way his eyes were admiring her. Negan felt something coming over him, that he hadn’t had felt in a long time, something that had always connected him with Lucille, love. 

Soon he was pushed over the edge as well, slowing his movement, “you’re perfect”, he whispered as he ran his thumb across her lower lip. (Y/n) smiled at him, ran her hand through his sweaty hair and pulled him in for another kiss. She finally felt at ease, in the arms of the man she had loved for most of her life, excited for what fate had planned for the both of them together.


End file.
